Meeting a mortician
by fighter-ivetail
Summary: Sorrel is going to finishing school. But, will she stay alive long enough to finish it? The story of how my Shinigami Sorrel meet Undertaker. UndertakerXoc
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so as many of my Chicken Smoothie friends have come to find out I'm actually Undertakers Girlfriend ^^; hehee~ Yeah well .. yeah.

Actually a lot of them thought I was going out with William vnv , it was really weird cause will was there and everything and didn't say anything about there comments. Anyway I just thought perhaps I'd tell the story of how I meet Undertaker.

Also this is told from my (sorrels) point of view.

"Well see , I was really new to this side of London , I'd only moved because I wanted to go to a finishing school over here.", I explained to Grell. Who per usual was in my business , he'd recently found out I was Undertakers girlfriend.

Of course he originally wasn't very happy with me , he got over pretty quick sense he wanted to know how. So that's were I'm at now , it's lunch break ,and I can't even eat because every five seconds he's asking about how I meet him.

Grell looked at me expectingly leaning across the table , making me lean backwards so I could have a little breathing room. I coughed slightly ,"But you know , I was kinda lost cause I mean I was really new there. I was standing outside his shop I think , so caught up at looking at my map , the wrong way may I add , that I didn't even notice all the sculls and coffins in the window."

Grell snickered slightly and I scowled for a moment before continuing ,"Well he thought it'd be funny to sneak up behind me.", I said and smiled slightly at the memory ,"I think what exactly happened , is that he slipped out of his shop came up behind me and grabbed me by the shoulders.", I said with a laugh ,"I think he scared me so much I turned around and almost punched him in the face."

I stared at my map hard looking up at the sign a few feet away trying to find that street on my map , when I felt a pair of hands land on my shoulders gently. I jerked away almost instantly turning on my heels , my arm swinging out. I was aiming for the perv , but some how he caught my hand.

I glared pulling it away from him , and his started laughing .. loudly. I stood there now holding my map close to me , not exactly sure to respond to the odd man. I took a step back wards , but he simply waved his hand , trying to catch his breath.

"Heh.. Heheee... Oh.. my... hehee.. your face m'dear lady.", he said after he was able to catch his breath.

I scowled , feeling slightly embarrassed ,"Well , you shouldn't sneak up on people like that~!", I snapped back glaring.

He giggled slightly ,"yes I suppose that wasn't very kind of a gentleman.", he answered with a large smile ,"So Sorrel , what are you doing here on this side of town."

I blinked confused and took a step back , ignoring his question ,"H-how do you know my name?", I asked , a growl intertwining my voice.

He seemed to find this amusing , because he began laughing again.

All I could do was stand there and wonder if it'd be my best interest to turn and run while I had the chance. Before I could decide though he gestured to his shop ,"Come m'lady Sorrel , it's too cold out here , let's disuse this in my shop.", he answered and slipped into his shop , not waiting for my answer.

I stood there for a few moments , looking at his shop for the first time. Coffins littered the windows and sculls could be seen clearly. Above his shop it read 'Undertaker'. I frowned , it wasn't that I was scared of any of this , but a man who owned a shop like this and acting like a... well a insane person .. well I wasn't exactly sure I should go into his shop.

Of course being me I did anyway. My curiosity always got the better of me , always.

I pushed the door open , almost falling through as I realized it was a trick door , simply a flimsy piece of cloth and nothing more. I stood up straight dusting off my jacket , trying to make myself look less laughable.

He was sitting on a coffin munching on some bone shaped biscuits , making a simple gesture to the coffin across from him. One of those weird grins on his face.

I still having a frown on my face walked over , deciding to stand instead of sit. I crossed my arms ,"So.. well tell me how do you know my name."

He smiled knowingly and instead held out the urn holding the bone cookies ,"Want one~?", he asked happily.

I refused waving it away with on of my hands ,"Hmmph. Your not going to answer my question are you?", I asked with a small irritating tone , he brazenly nodded his head , too my further irritation.

I frowned ,"I suppose you won't tell me why either.", he smiled and shrugged slightly.

"I suppose I could do that for m'lady.", he answered with a wide grin. "I won't tell you , because in a few days time you'll know how anyway.", he answered with a large grin.

I stared at him , with a not so amused expression ,"Really. Is that so.", I snorted rolling my eyes ,"I feel this conversation is becoming pointless."

Undertaker giggled ,"I suppose so; let me offer you a job then.", he said continuing before I could refuse ,"I know you came down here to go to school , and well you seem to wish to go to the most expensive school around , you're gonna need a job , and what better place to work at than Morticians shop~?", he asked with a small giggle.

I snorted , I'd giving up on trying to figure out how he knew so much about me ,"I could name fifty better jobs." He simply smiled at me waiting for an answer. Once more my curiosity made me have to ask a question ,"... So what would I do?"

He grinned widely , apparently glad I was asking ," You know just the easy parts , dusting a little bit ... other little things that would be useful for me."

I tilted my head slightly , it actually didn't sound to bad. I paused before speaking ,"... How much would I get paid?"

He giggled slightly , and shook his head ,"Is it really worth it being paid?", he mussed out loud then laughed , as if in on a secret joke ,"I suppose I can pay you fifteen of our disgusted queens coins per hour.", he said , he obviously had a problem with the queen , though I decided not to ask about it.

I paused , that was pretty good , for these little odds jobs he was going to be having me do. I sighed , I knew I'd probably regret it ,"Okay , when do I start?"

I looked up at the clock seeing my break had been over five minuets ago. I stood quickly bowing to Grell ,"We have to go before wi-"

I didn't get to finish , because , speak of the god damned devil , there he was William , looking quiet irritated.

"Honestly Miss. Darkhunter.", he said with a disapproving snort as he used his scythe to push his glasses up on his face ,"I expect tardiness from Sutcliff , but you?"

I stared at the floor growling at Grell in a whisper ,"See what you caused.", I said scowling slightly at the red headed reaper.

Grell grinned widely and made his way to William , dramatically posing ,"Oh , so cruel William , to blame our new recruit~", he said with a practiced frown. "It is my fault after all , I was having her tell me about how her and -" , before he could finish that sentence I was at his side hitting him in the side with a small growl.

My eyes widened realizing what I had done. William stared at me with a startled expression , grell was holding his side in pain bent slightly forward. I hadn't meant to hit him that hard! I laughed nervously for a moment before saying the first thing that came to mind ,"Grell , please don't make excuses to , we're late and that's all there is too it.'', I said bowing to William.

He seemed to feel that wasn't the complete truth , but kept his suspicions to himself ,"Yes well.. Get to work or I'll give you both overtime.", he said warningly before turning and walked away , adjusting his glasses as he did so.

An: And thus concludes the first chapter. I don't particularly think this chapter was that good. I'll probably re-write it eventually to make it more clear and all. Okay so if you couldn't tell , it went from Sorrel {me} explaining the story in words , to me switching it to like watching a flash back , then it went back to real time. I hope that makes sense c:

I'll try and get some more chapters done soon , I promise

_Sorrel Out_


	2. Chapter 2

An: Sadly I had to re-write everything , so the quality is probably very rushed and bad. See my computer just up and stopped working , though my story is saved on there I just have no idea when it'll get fixed , so I ended up writing it again , which actually is a lot different from the last one I wrote. Specially sense when I was writing the other one I didn't even know William was my brother yet. Hehee~ Yeah Williams my brother now ^^;  
Oh yeah and I wrote this on my laptop if you couldn't tell , my laptop is reaaaalllly old. So I ended up writing this on notepad , because wordpad was just as bad. So the formatting is going to come out horrible just watch -sigh-

_  
Grell growled as soon as my brother rounded the corner , turning to me with an angry scowl. I had the sudden wish that I had followed William.  
I backed away as grells hand went to his chain saw. I raised my hands to my face turning my head away as I did so ,"I'm sorry~!", I said quickly ,"But you know William , how would he react if he found out?!", I asked , my words practically merging together as I tried to get them out fast enough.  
Grell paused for a moment , a small grin on his face ,"I would love to see the look on his ever so stoic features~", he said with a grin wrapping his arms around his waste.  
I smiled slightly ,'Okay I think I'm good now.', I thought to myself , taking a hesitant step forward. I smiled slightly and nodded ,"Well if you want , when ever ... if I ever do tell him I'll let you be there so you can see.", I offered , receiving a larger grin,  
"And I can take pictures~?", he asked closing his eyes as if envisioning it , I was slightly worried that Grell might go tell William right now just to see his reaction.  
I nodded my head ,"Of course senpai... Uh do you want me to continue telling you the story tomorrow?", I asked , tilting my head to the side.  
Grell shook his head , grabbing me by the arm and pulling me towards his office ,"Of course not Dear , you can't keep a lady like me waiting~", he said with a grin , opening the door and pointing to a chair on the other side of his desk.  
I nodded walking over and taking a seat , I guess I would be getting overtime tonight , well that' always better than having Grell be mad at you , you could never really tell what he was going to do.  
Grell yawned and took a seat on his chair , propping his feet up on his desk and taking out a nail filer. I could tell Grell had no intention of working either.  
I coughed slightly , taking a moment to remember where I was in the story ,"I'm going to skip to later that .. uh Night."  
_

I sighed glancing outside , it was already dark outside. I stared down at my hand for a few moments , I still hadn't thought about where I was going to stay for the night.  
I glanced back at the door I'd seen Undertaker go into multiple times , he seemed ... creepy for one , but nice. Enough anyway. I turned my body completely , staring intently at the door , he was very kind , perhaps he wouldn't mind my staying the night. I took a step towards the door before turning and shaking my head , no way , I concluded. No way I would ask anyway. I sighed rubbing my arms , I could already imagine the chill of the London air , to make matters worse it had begun snowing a few hours earlier , and it  
now caked the side walks and streets.  
'I suppose I should tell him before I leave.', I thought to myself sitting down on the nearest coffin to wait for him to come out of the back room , he did seem to come out often enough I was sure it wouldn't be to long of a wait. As if on Que , he came out , causing me to look away from the door.I just kinda sat there awkwardly till he walked over tilting his head in question.  
"I'm gonna go now kay.", I said after a few moments.  
He grinned slightly ,"Out in the cold , with no where to go?", he said . It was seriously creeping me out , he knew way to much about me. "Now what type of gentleman would I be if I didn't offer a place to stay m'dear~? That is , if you actually need a place to stay."  
I knew he just wanted me to admit I needed his help. I made a slight 'tcch' sound and ducked my head looking away , I really am a hard head , I realized. He was practicully giving me a place to stay and I wouldn't accept his offer. I sighed almost silently and offered the smallest of smiles ,"Uh , yeah ..", I glanced back at the snow covered grounds once more ,"That would be ... quiet , uh , nice of you to offer me a place. I mean only for the night of course , I can make arrangements to go somewhere else , it's just it's dark , and it looks  
like lots of shops are already closed , and well yeah I just don-"  
He giggled slightly , bringing a finger up to his mouth in a 'shh' motion ,"Yes it's fine dear , I doubt you'll need a different place anyway , why don't you stay here for the next night too?", he said with a grin , giggling as if in on his own little joke. Something he seemed to do often.  
I briefly wondered why he would specify to how many nights , but then again he did seem to do a lot of odd things , no reason to let it bother me. I hesitated for a moment ,"Are you .. Uh sure?"  
He smiled motioning with his hands to the back room he'd went into earlier that day ,"There's a room back there I don't use it~", he said with a smile , sitting down across from me. He could see me hesitate , not that he could completely blame me, it would only be two more ... no more like one and a half days till it wouldn't really matter. He still wasn't quiet sure yet , William hadn't contacted him , but he was pretty sure that this I his sister. Perhaps he would go and pay him a visit while I was at school tomorrow. Maybe William didn't know she was here , though William was a hard ass perhaps he didn't want to ask for his help , not that it seemed to stop him before , he frowned then noticed the I was looking intently at him ,'she must've said something' , he thought to himself. He grinned slightly ,"Come m'lady , It's to late for some one with school to still be up.", he said , giggling when he saw the expression on her face.  
I scowled for a moment before nodding and looking away ,"Yeah ... um thanks.", I said after a few moments standing up. I paused and pointed at the door , I could feel a blush on my face ,"So uh , just back there...?", I asked already walking to the door.  
He nodded and grinned ,"If you need anything just tell me.", he said with a smile , waving.  
I simply nodded walking back into the room , nearly turning and walking back out when I saw the body he'd been working on. I turned putting my hand over my face , I could hear him laughing even from behind the door ,"That's so not even funny~!", I snapped , which from what I could tell only made him laugh more. I Took a steadying breath and turned back around , making a wide circle around the body and I went to the door on the other side of the room , pushing it open and quickly closing it , resting against the door , I was kinda happy I hadn't had anything to eat now. I closed my eyes for a moment before pushing off against the door and going over to the bed , I could tell it hadn't been used in forever. I sat down on it pondering for a moment wear he slept if not on a bed.

I took a breath about to continue talking when Grells door was pushed open timidly. I turned seeing Kaycee and Shadow , smiling with relief ,"Hehee~ Seems your trainees are here Grell.", I said quickly striding over to the door , pushing Kaycee in front of me.  
Grell frowned ,"Buuut , you have to finish the story~", he whined , trying to ignore Kaycee.  
Shadow tilted her head to the side ,"What st-"  
I frowned cutting her off ,"Gah~ No story.", I glared as Grell opened his mouth to talk ,"No story.", I repeated , sending him a look that said if he told them I wasn't going to tell him anymore of the story.  
"But senpai said you were telling him a story.", Kaycee argued , intrigued now.  
"Yeah well he lied.", I stated defensively , crossing my arms over my chest with a small huff ,"Riiiiiight Grell."  
I frowned as Grell decided to ignore my prompting. "Yes she's telling me a Loooovee story~", he said in a sing song voice.  
Kaycee and Shadow both had confused looks on there faces.  
I huffed loudly , about to talk when I heard and even more annoyed sigh behind me ,"Honestly Sutcliff. Do you plan on getting the whole dispatch off task!", he said pushing his glasses up , holding his scythe in his hand with a tight grip.  
I turned and offered a smile ,"Eheheehe... I was just leaving~!", I turned and cast Grell one last glare ,"Remember what I said~!", I said with a warning frown , not believing this to be enough I added ,"I won't finish the story if you tell ... ehh .. If you tell anyone"  
I turned and offered my very confused and annoyed brother a grin ,"Uhh... Well there's some paperwork i need to finish.", I mumbled making my way past him , eyes lowered to the ground. Able to hear his annoyed "honestly" , quickly followed by the shuffling feet as everyone was scolded by him.

AN: Lol yeah um ,, my short chapter is very short .u.  
Hehee~ Shadow look I included you and Kaycee , I should add Riddler and Zoe , lol yeah it would be nice to add Zoe hitting on my brother  
Actually I think I should write our Roleplay in story form do you think that would be cool Shadow~? You know have Snape and felix , and you and like everyone  
Lol the Undertaker part is going to be very assuming to try and write in story form specially with angry/protective William c':

Ehehehihihhe~ Well see I told you I'd get it uploaded :D /Isaidthatlikethreeweeksago

Anyway sorry everyone my lazy butt was well being just that , I've had this done for about ever.


End file.
